


COC 2019 - Day 13: Parental Figures

by and_then_he_kisses_me



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_then_he_kisses_me/pseuds/and_then_he_kisses_me
Relationships: Daphne Grimm/Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553782
Kudos: 15
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	COC 2019 - Day 13: Parental Figures

DAPHNE

Basilton is a good boy. He doesn't have it easy, but he tries to make the best of it.

Malcolm just ignores everything that's he doesn't like about Basil. He loves his son, but he ignores the homosexual vampire. As does Fiona. They just ignore the parts of Basil they can't handle, as if they hope they will disappear. Basilton tries to keep up to the expectations of the old families, but he can't change who he is. Though he tries to hide it as good as he can.

The death of his mother, hit him hard. Of course, he was just a little boy. I was afraid, he wouldn't accept me when Malcolm introduced us, but I guess I'm closest he has to a mother now. 

Moredelia looks up to him. Even if they both pretend to dislike each other, they care. Basil is always a good brother to Moredelia, and his other siblings too.

I try to help him as best as I can. When I first noticed that he stopped eating at dinner, I didn't say anything. I brought him food to his room, so he could eat in peace.

I'll love and support him no matter what. I'm going to try make it easier for him. He's been trough a lot. He deserves to be happy. And if Simon Snow can make that happen, I'm not going to be the one standing in their way.

So I tell him: "If that is what makes you happy, I will not stand in your way." I reach forward and lay my hand in his.

Basilton smiles at me. "Thanks, Daphne." Then he stands up gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves.


End file.
